Persona Alice Human Sacrifice P4 ver
by junkosakura01
Summary: Inspired from the song: Alice of Human Sacrifice. Rise and Naoto as the main characters. I hope you can understand this story-because even I have no idea why I wrote it...
1. Cast

**Cast:**

Yukiko Amagi – 1st Alice / Red Alice

Souji Seta – 2nd Alice / Blue Alice

Chie Satonaka – 3rd Alice / Green Alice

Rise Kujikawa & Naoto Shirogane – 4th Alice / Yellow Alice

* * *

**junkosakura01**: Hi, everyone! This is another one of my wild and crazy ideas that I thought of while watching some videos on youtube regarding anime and/or game crossovers—okay, mostly Vocaloid and Persona! I just write whatever comes into mind, so there. I still can't believe that I made them into violent characters… x_x I hope you will enjoy and give comments whether you like it, give suggestions or just anything so that I can improve better.


	2. Story

_**There was once a little dream**_

_**No one knows who had dreamt it**_

_**It was really such a small dream**_

_**This made the little dream think…**_

"_**I don't want to disappear…**_

_**How can I make people dream me?"**_

_**The little dream thought…**_

_**And at last had an idea**_

"_**I will make people come to me,**_

_**And they will make my world"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The first ALICE was a gallant red one**_

_**Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland**_

Yukiko is walking through a dark forest outside the Kingdom of Mayonaka, with voices filled with fear and hatred. Screaming…

"Find and kill her! Destroy both her and the sword she wields in her hands!"

"The Red One shall not defeat us! It is she who will be killed!"

"We shall prevent the prophecy from being fulifilled!"

_**Slicing down everything in her way**_

_**She was followed by a bloody red path.**_

The people had located her whereabouts and pointed their weapons at her. Some had thrown heavy chains to knock her down.

"Ahahaha! Do you think you can kill me that easily? You are all so weak!" Yukiko laughs maniacally and continues to slice through every single one she faces coming towards her. _Unfortunately…_

_**This new ALICE deep in the woods**_

_**Was trapped as a wanted fugitive**_

"_NOOO!_ _How could I have been defeated by these mere humans…?_ I am much stronger than any of you! You can't keep me imprisoned! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! ONCE I SET MYSELF FREE, YOU WILL ALL BE KILLED BY MY HANDS!"

_**If it weren't for the red path that she made**_

_**No one would think that she even existed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The second ALICE was a fragile blue one**_

_**He sang to the world in the wonderland**_

In front of a huge crowd of nobles, Souji sings…

"He sings so majestically," a woman listens intently… "*gasp* No, this music…!"

"The Blue One's melodies are…!" an old man gasped.

"'Tis the songs of a mad ma—Gck!"

…As entertainment with his songs of…

_**Filling regions with so many false created notes**_

_**That were of a crazy blue world.**_

"He who hears my songs shall fall into a deep slumber, one that cannot be awakened for all eternity! Ahahaha!"

His songs put everyone into a deep sleep… leading to their death. Then a man in a strange suit came and held a gun directly at him… "The prophecy has been set, and you have already done your part."

_**This new ALICE was that of a rose**_

_**He was shot and killed by a mad man**_

"I thank you for composing and singing these m_elodies of evil_," he removed his hat revealing a face of hatred and sin. "You have done me a great deal into killing the inhabitants of Wonderland for me, although these are just a part of this very land. Mayonaka Kingdom… Hah! Is this what you call '_Wonderland_'?"

"_Y-You… You made me sing such cruel songs…? I thought… _*coughs out blood*_ …those words were just lyrics… So those were really words from my evil heart…? And you a man of greatness are you not? Answer me, Sir Ada—_"

"Ah, I was, my dear lad," the man stepped on him and wore his hat again. "…But being a deranged mad man is much more exciting! Don't you think so?"

"_...How could I been so… I cannot forgive myself…_" he then slowly closed his eyes and the pain he received faded as he falls into a deep slumber…

_**It left a flower blooming sadly red**_

_**The one who was loved was now forgotten.**_

* * *

_**The third ALICE was a little green one**_

_**Very cute and dear in the wonderland**_

Amidst the places in the Kingdom of Mayonaka, Chie skips merrily among the people and her surroundings.

"Oh, it's Princess Chie!"

"Princess, lovely day, isn't it?"

Chie turned to them and smiled, "Yes, it is! Have a nice day!"

"My, she may be the Green One who will bring chaos as the prophecy says, but she is such a kind person who smiles and has a cheerful disposition. I hope that prophecy isn't real."

"What a nice young princess," one citizen commented, "I believe that she will grow into a queen worthy of Mayonaka Kingdom."

_**She charmed people to her ever beck and call**_

_**She had made a strange green country.**_

Chie's charm and charisma entranced everyone in the kingdom. As she grew older, and becoming a queen, a spark of evil got through her and became selfish…

_**This new ALICE was the country's queen**_

_**Taken over by a distorted dream**_

"Hm-hm-hm~" she hummed, "I really adore what I have done. Everyone respects and obeys me without hesitation!" and she pranced and danced around the hall.

"Queen Chie is becoming a selfish ruler… She wasn't like that during her young age…!"

"She has fallen under a mad man's spell! We only do what she tells us because her madness can kill us all!"

"The prophecy was true! She will bring us misfortunes, and she is an acquaintance of a mad man!"

One court guard with unkempt orange hair had the courage to face her, "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I must kill you here and now!" he drew his sword at her.

"Oh?" she smirked, "Ahahaha! If you think of me as such, shall I dispose of you from where you are now? Suppressing fear before me is so exciting! And being killed by my _sweetness_ as you have known, what a fine way to die!"

The Green Queen of Mayonaka's madness has manifested and blood was spilled all over the kingdom. Her pride over her own country's sake led to its death. She ruled with a cold heart, even though all the citizens have been killed. Her selfish nature imprisoned her into her own little fantasy…

_**She was afraid of losing to death**_

_**She would forever rule her country.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**During this two children went into the woods.**_

_**They had a tea party under rose trees**_

Rise and Naoto sat happily under a cool shady rose tree. Sipping their tea like nothing strange will happen to them soon after.

"Would you like some more sugar?"

"Yes, please do."

"Wonderland is so peaceful, isn't it? Looking around from here tells me that I'm right."

Naoto giggled, "I suppose _all_ of Wonderland is what you say."

"But what's bothering me is that part of the woods over there…" Rise pointed at the blood-covered woods, "And those poor trees, they must have been sliced by a cruel person."

"The scent coming from that woods smells like…"

Suddenly, the person in a strange suit approached them…

"Good day, my dear guests. How do you find this place?"

"Well, _wonderful_!" Rise smiled.

"May I ask why you are here?"

_**An invitation from the castle for them was**_

_**The trump card of hearts.**_

"The _fair_ queen of Mayonaka Kingdom wishes to meet new guests who have entered our kingdom. I do hope you could come…" and he disappeared into thin air.

"A trump card?" they both said.

_**The fourth ALICE was two siblings**_

_**Their curiosity in the wonderland**_

"Come on, my dear sibling! Let us go and meet the queen!"

"I don't know, my sister, it looks like we shouldn't disturb her."

"Please? I also wish to see the rest of Wonderland!"

"I suppose we should. After all, we might see knew places aside from this forest."

And so they embarked on a travel to the queen's castle, not knowing what would be the dangers that will befall upon them.

_**Going through many different doors**_

_**Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat**_

"Do you remember when we arrived here?"

"Hm, I think about a month ago when we fell into a rabbit hole. After that day, we spent days living in one area. You were right in taking this opportunity to meet the queen."

"Hee~ Hee~ I'm happy that we did."

_**The stubborn big sister**_

_**And smart little brother**_

(**junkosakura01**: I just want to say that I presented Naoto as a girl. Please don't mind that lyrics.)

_**Though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND**_

They seemed to be still far away from the castle. "This is taking hours! We should be by that castle by now!"

"Be patient, I'm sure we'll reach it soon."

A tall, rose-covered gate stops them, standing kilometers away from the castle.

"Oh, a gate, we made it! Um, have we?"

"Strange, why is it covered in blood…?"

"_Welcome…_"

"AH?" the two gasped, but not turning around to see who It was.

"Guests? Haha, such a wonderful display of innocence… What brings you here at this cursed castle?"

"Cursed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the 'Prophecy of the Alice'?" the two shook their heads, still not looking at the person, "No? I am once an Alice; a Red Alice who brings chaos and destruction wherever I go. Ah, you two…! The Yellow Ones! That mark on your hand proves it."

Rise looks at her hand when Yukiko pointed, "This…? Huh…?"

"So it is the genesis of a new Alice… I must rid Wonderland of these cursed beings to prevent creating more Alices! The previous Alices were killed by another person—he who chose the Alices."

"What do you mean by another person? He chose them, and then kills them after he's done? That's awful!"

"Why…are you an Alice, and yet you wish to rid of them?" Naoto gulped nervously.

"Unfortunately, I have no recollection of how and why I am an Alice," she frowned "The people of this land imprisoned me, but now I have managed to escape. They shall pay dearly for imprisoning me. But alas, I have already done away with them. And I have no choice, an Alice's fate is fixed; he/she shall bring havoc no matter what."

"Wh-What do you plan to do now…?" Rise stuttered, trying to shift her eyes slowly towards the girl.

"Why, _kill_ of course. My insane desire to kill overcomes me because of the hatred stored within. I'd rather not involve you two, but knowing that you are the new Alice… I'm afraid you will have to die."

The two trembled as they sensed the girl in bloody clothing coming closer…Their feet fixed on the ground with no chance to escape…then she kills them in one slash. The Red Alice left leaving the siblings lay helplessly on the ground.

"_I did what I had to do… For you meeting the Queen will only give you torment and unending suffering here in this twisted world of 'Wonderland'. …I only saved you from that fate. Forgive me…_"

"_Sister…_" Naoto tries to reach Rise's bloody hands.

"_Will we ever see anyone again…?_" Rise's blank eyes stared at Naoto.

"…_I'm afraid not, sister…I just hope that this is just all a bad dream…_"

_**They were never woken from their deep dreaming**_

_**Forever they wandered in the wonderland.**_

**-END-**


End file.
